Many passengers of commercial aircraft use their computers and other electronic devices for work or recreational purposes while in flight to their destination. However, use of such electronic devices is limited during flights which may last longer than the remaining battery life of the passenger's electronic device. Accordingly, commercial passenger aircraft companies acknowledge the need to provide electrical power to electronic devices used by its passengers.
Electrical power has been available to passengers from electronic power outlets located on the passenger seats or in other convenient locations. A passenger power outlet system employs a power conversion device that converts the aircraft power, typically available at 115 volts and at a frequency of 400 hertz (Hz), to the voltage and frequency that is used by passenger's electronic devices, typically at 110-120 volts and at 60 Hz or 50 Hz. Wiring is then extended from the power conversion device to an electrical power outlet that is readily accessible by the passenger.
Such prior passenger power outlet systems attach one or more portions of the passenger power outlet system to the passenger seat and/or to the seat supports. For example, the wiring between the electronic outlet and the power conversion device may be secured to the passenger seat supports and other support structure.
Safety regulations stipulate that the passenger's electronic devices must be shut off, unplugged and stowed during certain phases of flight, such as during takeoff and landing. Accordingly, the passenger's electronic devices should not be drawing power from the passenger power outlet system, and preferably, should be entirely disconnected from the passenger power outlet system. Accordingly, a power-in-use indicator, such as a light or the like, is employed by the passenger power outlet system so that a flight attendant can visually detect use of the passenger power outlet system.
The power-in-use indicator is typically secured to, and/or incorporated into, the aisle-way passenger seat at a location that is readily visible to the flight attendant. Thus, prior to landing or taking off, the flight attendant can walk down the passenger aisle and quickly determine if one or more of the passenger's electronic devices are drawing power from the passenger power outlet system (and thus, may request the passenger to disconnect their electronic device from the passenger power outlet system).
Considerable regulatory overview and approval is required for all aspects of aircraft structure, and particularly modifications made thereto, so as to ensure aircraft safety. In particular, any modification to a passenger seat must be submitted for approval, and then be approved, by one or more appropriate regulatory agencies. Thus, the power-in-use indicator light that is attached to, or secured to, the passenger seat must be pre-approved by the appropriate regulatory agencies.
During initial fitting of commercial passenger aircraft with passenger seats, providing a regulatorily compliant passenger power outlet system with the attendant power-in-use indicator light that is attached to the passenger seat is relatively simple to implement. That is, the regulatorily compliant passenger power outlet system is easily installed as part of the process of initially installing the passenger seats into the commercial passenger aircraft.
Retrofitting existing passenger seats with a passenger power outlet system is relatively more complex and expensive. The passenger power outlet system must receive regulatory approval prior to installation, particularly if one or more components of the passenger power outlet system is secured to, or even touching, a passenger seat. An unexpected advance in technology has created an urgent need to retrofit existing commercial passenger aircraft with passenger power outlet systems. The advent of wireless technology, and in particular WiFi technology, allows wireless access to the Internet by IEEE 802.11 compliant devices, such as a laptop computer, a personal device assistant (PDA), a cell phone, a game device, or the like. That is, a passenger can now wirelessly access the Internet or inflight entertainment content through a WiFi hub device that has been installed in the commercial passenger aircraft.
Passengers are willing to pay a premium service charge for wireless Internet access during their flight. However, when the battery life of the passenger's electronic device is substantially less than the duration of the flight, the passenger will likely be reluctant to pay the premium service charge. Additionally, airlines risk having a surge of customer service problems if passenger electronic devices cannot be used for the duration of the flight.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved regulatorily compliant retrofit passenger power outlet system that is readily installed in an existing operational commercial passenger aircraft so that the commercial passenger aircraft companies can take advantage of this new economic opportunity. Further, it is highly desirable to have a regulatorily compliant retrofit passenger power outlet system suitable for immediate installation in commercial passenger aircraft without the need for extensive regulatory oversight and approval of the appropriate regulatory organizations, which may take a considerable amount of time and effort on the part of the supplier of the passenger power outlet system.